


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Ten: You've Got That Something

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Ten Song: I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles</p>
<p>Just a little AU of them in our world, with baby, Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Ten: You've Got That Something

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

   Cruella and Ursula were walking town the street pushing baby, Lily, in her stroller. I had been a few months since they had been transported to Minnesota, and adjusting to life outside of the Enchanted Forest was not easy. Back home no one batted an eye at the thought of two women being together. But here, the second people saw two women taking care of a baby together; they were met with evil looks and rude comments.

   “Darling ever since we left the Enchanted Forest you haven’t held my hand in public?” Cruella whispered to her girlfriend.

   “Cru I don’t know if you’ve noticed but people don’t take kindly to us here.”

   “Of course darling I’m not blind! But I still want to hold your hand, touching you makes me happy. I can’t hide how I feel and I want the world to know.” Cruella smiled.

   Ursula stopped walking, took one hand off the stroller, and slipped it into Cruella’s hand. “I have to admit, Cru, I have missed holding hands with you as well. But please promise you won’t make me kill anyone who looks at us wrong." Ursula quipped.

   “Never darling, not in front of the baby anyway.”


End file.
